Image recognition of 3-d objects can be very advantageous to a variety of applications. These applications can range from creating models for mapping sites with curved objects (e.g., curved buildings); automatic mensuration of curved objects (e.g., oil tank capacity estimation); and enabling pre-mission briefing of future missiles for targets in areas of curved 3-D objects. A potential user of this technology is RADIUS S. J. Gee and A. M. Newman. RADIUS: Automating Image analysis through model-supported exploitation. In Proceedings of the DARPA Image Understanding Workshop, pages 185-196, Washington, D.C., April 1993. Morgan Kaufmann Publishers.!. For example, because the presence of several curved 3-D objects may hinder the current RADIUS system, the ability for image recognition of 3-D objects would only benefit the system.